Kenyataan
by velvetcat09
Summary: Kenyataan yang terakhir mengatakannya, dari awal ia memang bukan pemain, ia hanya penonton. Warning inside.


**Kenyataan**

**A/N: Angst, Tragedy, K+, hint MegatronxOptimus**

**Transformers © Hasbro**

~~xxXxx~~

"Megatron-" Megatron meninggalkan Starscream sendirian di ruang gelap itu. Ia tahu kemana _master_-nya akan pergi, sangat tahu. Ia mengetahui apa yang seharusnya tidak perlu ia ketahui. Jika dengan mengetahuinya malah membawa rasa sakit luar biasa di sparknya, seharusnya ia tidak memiliki sifat penasaran dan sok ikut campur. Ia menyesal telah membututi _master_-nya, ia menyesal telah melihatnya. Begitu sakit rasanya melihatnya, rasanya seperti seorang malaikat yang dicabut paksa sayapnya. _Oh Primus_, ia mengutuk dirinya untuk memiliki sifat penasaran. Starscream tidak kuat, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit di sparknya yang selalu bergejolak begitu melihat Megatron. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak menatap langsung optik milik _master_-nya. Karena hanya dengan sekilas saja, rasa sakit itu kembali bergejolak. Ia sudah cukup mengetahuinya, ia tidak bisa memendam perasaan sakit ini lagi. Ia tidak tahan, ia harus mengakuinya, menerimanya. Ia harus bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Megatron mencintai Optimus Prime.

~xxx~

Dekat tapi jauh, itulah status Starscream dan Megatron. Mereka sangat dekat, tiap hari bertemu, tiap hari berada di _base_ yang sama. Dan tiap hari itu pulah, Starscream harus menahan perasaannya, menekannya agar lenyap. Tapi semakin ia coba untuk lenyapkan, semakin kuat perasaan itu. Seperti ketika ia menekannya satu kali, perasaan itu akan menguat dua kali lipat. Di satu sisi Starscream mati-matian melawan dirinya sendiri, tapi di sisi lain, Megatron 'membuang' Starscream dan 'mendekap' Optimus. Kenyataan itu pahit, tidak ada yang bilang bahwa kenyataan akan bermanis-manis denganmu. Setiap malam tiba, Starscream akan me-_recharge_ dengan rasa sakit di sparknya. Ia bingung, kenapa ia tidak bisa melempar saja kenyataan dan tetap bersama impiannya. Apa yang ia inginkan hanya sebuah balasan atas perasaannya yang polos, ia tidak berharap lebih. Ia rela melakukan apapun untuk Megatron agar _master_-nya ini bisa senang. Apa mau dikata, kenyataan sudah berkata sejak lama, "Lupakan perasaanmu, kau telah kehilangannya.".

"_Apapun untukmu, Master."_

Starscream telah melakukan apa yang ia bisa, ia telah melaksanakan apa yang Megatron inginkan. Ia sudah menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya sambil bersandar kepada 'mimpi'. Perlahan, ia membuat sebuah topeng yang menutupi rasa sakitnya. Kalau ia adalah manusia, mungkin ia sudah tidak bisa menitihkan air mata lagi, air matanya sudah habis terkuras di hari dimana ia melihat dengan optiknya sendiri. Ia melihat Megatron membuat ikatan dengan Optimus, _bond._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Master."_

Kesalahan fatalnya mungkin ketika ia tidak mengatakan dari dulu perasaannya kepada Megatron. Ia memilih untuk diam, menunggu saat yang tepat. Dan ketika saat yang tepat itu datang, ia akan berkata pada dirinya, "Sebentar lagi.". Waktu berjalan tanpa mau menunggunya, ia ditinggalkan. Tanpa terasa, waktu telah memperlihatkan kenyataan. Apa yang selama ini ia cintai, ia hormati, ia sayangi, pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Rasa aneh yang menyakitkan menjalar di spark miliknya, tenggorokan robotnya serasa panas, prosesornya serasa tidak bisa bekerja. Tapi apa yang membuatnya semakin sakit adalah kenyataan bahwa dirinya masih memendam sebuah harapan. Harapannya bagai pedang bermata dua, ia akan menyerang musuhmu, tapi pada akhirnya, tuannya lah yang merasa sakit yang luar biasa. Bimbang akan keputusan untuk menghunuskan pedangnya atau tidak. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah pedang itu ditancapkan, itulah satu-satunya harapan Starscream. Untuk tetap bertahan pada pendirian awalnya dan mengutarakan perasaan terpendamnya kepada _master_-nya. Apa pun yang terjadi, ia masih memiliki kemungkinan positif.

"_I'm yours, Master."_

Begitu banyak yang ia utarakan, ia tidak bisa membendungnya, membiarkannya luber dalam sparknya yang semakin lama semakin rapuh. Untuk kesekian kalinya, prosesornya mengkhianati sparknya. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, ia tidak mempunyai nyali untuk menumpahkannya. Dirinya kembali dilanda rasa sakit luar biasa akibat perasaan yang teramat kompleks. Disaat yang sama, waktu dan kenyataan sedang bekerja sama untuk menyiksanya. Semua itu semakin menyakitkan ketika ia dihadapkan dengan sumber sakitnya. Tiap hari ia harus bersama Megatron walau ia sadar jarak antara mereka sudah teramat jauh.

"_So close, yet, so far." _

~xxx~

Waktu membuat kenyataan semakin pahit. Starscream mendapati cintanya telah musnah, tidak, cintanya sudah lama hilang. Ia kehilangan harapan, bahkan cahaya yang biasa terpancar dari optiknya perlahan memudar. Satu-satunya penyangganya hanya kewajiban sebagai _second-in-command _Decepticon. Prosesor dan sparknya sudah saling mengkhianati satu sama lain. Bahkan kini dirinya mengkhianati cintanya, ia meninggalkan Megatron yang sedang bertarung dengan Optimus, hatinya. Sebuah rantai menyakitkan yang mengikat mereka. Starscream begitu mencintai Megatron, ia rela memberikannya apa pun. Tapi cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa hati Megatron sudah milik Optimus. Terkadang Starscream berpikir bahwa dirinya dikutuk untuk mengalami begitu banyak siksaan dan merasakan sakit luar biasa akan patah hati. Cinta membuatnya rela berbuat apa pun, ia tidak menyadari konsekuensinya. Sparknya sudah lama meredup, semakin lama menjadi semakin lemah dan rapuh. Walau begitu, entah mengapa masih saja ada harapan yang mengganjal. Ketika ia melihat Megatron dan Optimus menyatukan spark mereka, ia masih memiliki harapan untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Bahkan ketika _master_-nya telah tertidur di dalam samudra luas, ia masih yakin kalau suatu saat, dia yang sangat ia cintai akan terbangun. Harapan demi harapan yang perlahan akan menghancurkannya.

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku, Master."_

Dan ternyata, apa yang diharapkan sang _Air-commander _terkabul. Megatron bangkit dari tidurnya. Dengan harapan bahwa _master_ kesayangannya akan bersamanya untuk selama-lamanya. Ia tidak menyadarinya, Megatron mencintai Optimus. Ia akan mencintai Optimus selamanya. Pada akhirnya, kenyataan selalu ada untuk menyiksa Starscream. Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir, ia menyesal telah mencintai Megatron dengan polosnya, memberikan semua yang ia sanggup lakukan. Pada akhirnya Starscream hanya dibiarkan untuk menonton, tidak diperbolehkan untuk menjadi pemainnya. Kenyataan yang terakhir mengatakannya, dari awal ia memang bukan pemain, ia hanya penonton. Starscream hanya bisa menatap dari jauh, mengikuti alur cerita yang dibuat si pemain. Dan ternyata sang pemain memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersatu, mereka telah saling mencintai sebelum si penonton mengikuti alur mereka. Dari awal memang ia hanya bisa menikmati pertunjukkan, ia ditakdirkan untuk begitu.

"_Thank you, Master."_

**Fin**

~~xxXxx~~

Author's note: Agak bertele-tele ya? Uh, waktu nulis ini juga sambil nangis-nangis denger What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts. Well, nothing much. Thanks for reading. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima :D


End file.
